Instinkt
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: "Castle! Ne!" Kate zavřela oči a promítla si znovu ten moment, kdy u jejího partnera opět vyhrál instinkt nad snahou být za každou cenu hrdinou. - one shot, Kate/Castle


Název: **Instinkt**

Postavy: Kate, Rick

Délka: krátké

Časová osa:

Hodnocení: mládež

Žánr: drama, hurt&comfort

Popis děje: Castle si protentokrát skutečně nehrál na hrdinu.  
+

 ** _Instinkt_**

Ohlédla se. Na okrsku už nebylo živáčka, jen Kate seděla u svého stolu a v rukou držela složku s hlášením z poslední akce. Nebylo u ni zvykem, že by nad papírováním trávila dlouhé večery, většinou byla se vším sepisováním hotova do hodiny. Tohle hlášení bylo jiné. Bylo osobní.

"Castle! Ne!" Kate zavřela oči a promítla si znovu ten moment, kdy u jejího partnera opět vyhrál instinkt nad snahou být za každou cenu hrdinou. I když se jím nakonec opravdu stal. Pousmála se nad tou smutnou ironií a snažila se potlačit slzy. Text, který před chvílí dopsala a po několika kontrolních přečteních i vytiskla, ji vlastně uklidňoval. Začala číst od začátku.

 _" ... ulička byla zahalena do tmy. Byli jsme připraveni na útok ze strany pronásledovaného. Náš tým byl v nevýhodě. Ryan a Espo mě kryli, Castle měl zůstat v autě. Každý, kdo Castla zná ví, že nikdy neuposlechne, když mu někdo dá rozkaz. Bylo tomu i tentokrát. Když se podezřelá osoba vyřítila z temnoty nikdo z nás nečekal tak rychlý útok. Muž začal střílet. Nejprve do vzduchu, aby nás zastrašil a získal si čas. Ukryla jsem se za jedno z větších aut a ve chvíli, kdy jsem toto bezpečné místo opustila, stál pronásledovaný muž za mnou. Neslyšela jsem ho, jediný zvuk, který mě na něj upozornil byla spoušť. Otočila jsem se a uviděla jsem Castla. Běžel přímo ke mě a křičel: "Kate, k zemi!" Ve chvíli, kdy vyletěla kulka ze zbraně útočníka, na mě skočil a kulka se mu zavrtala do zad. Strhl mě na zem. Ryan muže postřelil do nohy při jeho snaze utéct a Esposito ho zatkl. Castle mě stále kryl a nehodlal se zvednout. Výraz v jeho tváři mi sděloval, že něco nebylo v pořádku. Zpočátku jsem se domnívala, že si chce jen užít svoji hrdinskou chvilku, ale mýlila jsem se. Rick se svalil na zem vedle mě a já si konečně všimla krvavé skvrny na jeho zádech."_

Kate stékaly slzy po tvářích. Přála si vrátit čas. Přála si změnit události toho večera tak, aby teď nemusela sedět nad hlášením, které ji způsobovalo tolik bolesti. Proč si člověk nedokáže tak dobře zapamatovat krásné zážitky jako si pamatuje ty bolestivé a smutné?

Zadívala se na své dlaně. Už několikrát se umyla, ale přes to na nich viděla Rickovu krev.

"Ricku, proč tak riskuješ?"

"Instinkt. Chtěl jsem tě jen chránit," odpověděl Rick a jeho rty se proměnily v úsměv, který byl i přes to, že se snažil, plný bolesti.

Kate přitiskla silně ruce na místo, ze kterého vytékala krev. Zadívala se mu do očí a přiblížila svoje rty k jeho. "Měla jsem vestu. Ty ne," zašeptala a políbila ho. Rick ji polibek oplatil a poté upadl do bezvědomí.

Vzpomínky. Pokaždé, když zavřela oči, viděla vše přímo před sebou. Čistě a zářivě jako v nějakém filmu. Ve filmech většinou vše dobře dopadne. Bude i on v pořádku? Kéž by ji na její otázky mohl někdo odpovědět. Zatímco seděla na okrsku, Castle ležel v nedaleké nemocnici a ještě se neprobral z kómatu. Kulka zasáhla břišní část aorty a poranění tohoto rozsahu způsobilo vnitřní krvácení. Kate u jeho lůžka strávila několik dní. Držela ho za ruku, četla mu jeho oblíbené knihy, dělala mu společnost. Modlila se za jeho život. Nakonec ji lékaři poslali domů s tím, že jestli se jeho stav změní, zavolají ji. Uplynuly další dva dny a stále žádný telefonát. Zavřela složku, dopila kafe a vypnula počítač. Doma na ni jistě čekala Marta s Alexis, ale Kate věděla, že se k nim ani dneska nepřipojí. Noční procházka po New Yorku. To bylo to, co potřebovala. Přehodila si přes sebe bundu, zhasla poslední skupinku zářivek a vyšla před budovu 20.tého okrsku, když ji v kapse začal zvonit mobil.

"Beckettová?" představila se volajícímu.

"Tady doktor Jones, pan Castle se probírá z kómatu." Lepší zprávu Kate ani čekat nemohla. Zapomněla na noční procházku městem, nasedla do auta a vydala se směrem k nemocnici. Chtěla být u toho, až se probere. Chtěla být u něj, až otevře oči. Přála si být tím prvním, koho uvidí.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
